Thanks to you
by inlovewithshizaya
Summary: It is the day Izaya loathes the most, his birthday. May the fourth…
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara!

* * *

 **Thanks to you**

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A sliver of light from the rising morning sun shone through the gaps of the blinds, softly illuminating the room. There was a lone figure lying on a bed, a teenager whose face was buried inside his red colored pillows and rolled up inside his red blanket. Only his raven black hair was to be seen as he slept on peacefully. That was until the blaring sound of his alarm clock woke him from slumber. Groaning the boy's head rose from the softness below, to reveal the groggy features of the one and only, Orihara Izaya. Rusty eyes stared at the red fluorescent numbers. He started to blink once, twice. He sighed as his hand slid behind the clock, switching off the alarm. Slowly he began to rub his eyes, starring so long at the glowing red didn't do him any good. No matter how long he would stare at them, it wouldn't make the day go by any faster. On the contrary, it would rather feel much too long for his own taste.

It was time to get up, or else he won't be able to get ready for school.

His fingertips pressed against his temples were a vain attempt to stave off an upcoming headache, as he trudged out of his bed.

Automatically his feet dragged him on his way to the kitchen.

Sitting down at the breakfast table the dark haired boy probed his chin on his hands, eyeing each of the empty chairs at the table. It was the first in a long time that he was spending his morning alone at home. It wasn't unusual that his parents were absent due to work.

Since the birth of his two little twin sisters he had never spent a morning alone at home, especially not this one. But it couldn't be helped; they were on a school trip, after all.

Izaya wasn't feeling like eating something, so he stood up to get ready for school. It was still quite early but he just wanted to get this day over with.

Normally he'd just skip school today, but there wasn't a point in staying inside the house now. Not while it would just feel like a reminder on how it felt inside himself right now.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Getting hold up by a bunch of suicidal idiots ganging up on him nearly happened on a daily basis. And that exact same reason was why a certain bleached blonde student of Raijin High always left his home early on his way to school. It didn't help much to avoid unwanted company, but at least it gave him enough time to beat the crap out of those suckers and reach school just before it would be too late. Despite looking like a delinquent, Shizuo wasn't one who took school lightly. He wasn't a top student, but he could at least try his best, right?

So when he reached school much too early due to no random guys ganging up on him like a bunch of stupid girls mobbing someone, he thought that it was just one of those days were a particular annoying flea had other plans to harass him.

So when Shizuo slid open the classroom's door this morning and immediately laid eyes on spoken annoyance, he was ready to start throwing things. Heavy things!

But as he stood there at the entrance, waiting for whatever shit the louse had planned to taunt him with, nothing came. This confused Shizuo.

Not only that the guy he despised the most was sitting there alone in their classroom, he wasn't even worth a glance for the dark haired boy. Didn't he notice his presence? No, that would be impossible for Orihara Izaya's standards.

"Oi, Flea." he spoke stepping inside the classroom, but the smaller one didn't even flinch. Shizuo frowned. "Oi! Fl-" "I heard you the first time, protozoan." the pest interrupted him, his voice smug as ever, but there was something off about his tone. Besides, he still wasn't looking at the blonde.

What the hell was so damn interesting outside the window, that he'd just ignore him? Wasn't he always claiming Shizuo to be his favorite plaything?

Letting his school bag drop at the top of his table that stood in the same row as the one Izaya named his own, he walked past the two tables standing between them until he stopped right in front of the smaller boy.

"If you're planning some shit again, then just forget about it, all right? I'm not in the mood for any of your…" he began to growl out, but again, was interrupted by the boy that sat there clad in his black school uniform.

"Don't you worry that small brain of yours, Shizu-chan." The smug grin on the raven's face made him growl again, but it also didn't look as smug as it always used to be.

"Be grateful, Shizu-chan. I woke up this lovely morning thinking that I should do you the favor of leaving you alone for today." Izaya's words made one of his brows rise in disbelieve. "Where's the catch?" he scowled immediately. As the small figure in front of him threw back his head, laughing like a mad-man, it seemed more like his usual annoying self. Thought he'd never openly admit it, but at the moment this particular psychotic laugh calmed him down a bit.

"Haha! Ah, Shizu-chan. You're sooo cute." the overly sweet words dripped out of the smug raven's mouth like venom from a snake's fangs. "Can't you be just thankful for once? Just leave me alone for today, and by the end of it, you'll realize that it is you and you alone who's always making your life miserable. No use in blaming me for your own stupidity." Izaya finished, eyes glinting with mischievous and lips curled into a cruel smile.

His hands balled up into fists, shacking at his sides. Normally he would have already lashed out towards that damn freak, but there was something that was hindering him on doing so. It was his instincts. They were screaming at him that there was something off at him. To any other eye and ear, Izaya would just look and sound like ever, but to Shizuo, it was obvious.

The "mask" the flea wore today was slightly crooked, his tone of voice different and those usually vibrant reddish brown eyes seemed too dull for his tastes. If anyone would notice these changes about Izaya, then it would definitely be Heiwajima Shizuo, the one that always chased after that skinny ass.

Breathing in deeply and breathing out again, he closed and opened his light brown eyes. "Fine!" he scoffed. "I'll play you're little 'game' and prove you wrong, bastard." That said he stormed off to his desk sitting down behind it.

Only now he noticed other students already gathered inside the classroom while all his attention was consumed by just Izaya alone. Glaring at each of them, they hurriedly avoided their eyes.

Could he blame them for staring? Not really.

After all, it wasn't in the two rivals' daily antics to just exchange harsh words and start ignoring each other. What a terribly off day this would turn out to be.

A deep sigh left his lips, as he gazed to the front, a brown haired, glasses wearing childhood annoyance slash friend invaded his field of vision.

Oh, how he'd just like to punch that dorky smile in sometimes.

"What was that?" the doctor's son asked him. "What was what?" Shizuo asked back.

"Come on, Shizuo-kun." Shinra started whining. "You know what I mean. You and Izaya-kun… What was that?" Yeah, he definitely wanted to punch that face, or maybe just threaten to break his arm again. One of those two options, for sure.

He wasn't sure if he was the one that should be thankful, or if Shinra had more right to feel grateful, but as the warning bell rang and the bespectacled dropped the topic, he was kind of glad for it to happen.

Risking a glance towards Izaya again, he could see that the other had resumed his task of starring out the window again.

"What's wrong with you, Izaya?" he thought to himself.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

As Izaya continued gazing up to the sky and watching the clouds sail by, there was one thought running through his mind. The hope that his blonde nemesis hadn't caught wind of his slightly odd mood. He may be stupid but this blonde monster could be quite perceptive from time to time. How typical for a mere beast, no brains, but nature's raw instincts instead.

Maybe he should have just stayed at home?

No! That really would have done worse to him today of all days.

Oh, how he just loathed this particular day of year.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Homeroom came and went by, then first, second and even third period. Every now and then a blonde haired male's stare swayed over to a black haired figure only a few desks away from him.

The whole time, Izaya seemed to ignore the teachers that had been entering and leaving the class at the start and end of each period. The teachers didn't mind. Knowing that Izaya was a top student, they just let him be. But to Shizuo it was aggravating. Seeing the usually chirpy parasite gloomily staring outside a stupid window without moving the slightest whenever he looked at him wasn't comforting for him.

Even as the bell signaling lunch break sounded throughout the school, the few centimeters smaller boy still made no move to… well… Move!

It took Kadota asking him if he'd like to join them for lunch to snap Izaya out of whatever daze he was in, but even so… During their walk up to the roof, and while the first half of their brake had gone by he just stayed silent. The others didn't seem to care much. Maybe to them it just looked like Izaya just stayed true to his word on leaving Shizuo alone, but it became clearer and clearer to the blonde that the reddish eyed male wasn't just in the mood to waste any attention on him. He didn't even bat an eyelash at Shinra's cheery tales, thought that was somehow understandable…

"Anyway, I want to do it again this year. Are you all up for it again?" the glasses wearing boy's words caught Shizuo's attention. "Do I have any other choice?" Kadota asked, flipping a page inside the book he was reading. Shizuo frowned. "What'cha mean, Shinra?" he asked not knowing what the other had talked about.

"Just think about the date and you'll know what I mean." Shinra told him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could finally see the flea snap out of whatever he was in.

"What are you talking about?" Izaya sounded eagerly as he asked this question. The glint in his eyes was suddenly back.

"Oh, right. Now that I think about it…" Shinra began answering the question. "Somehow you always skip school today, every year since we know each other." At this Shizuo perked up.

Izaya did?

Was this the reason why Izaya was so gloomy today?

What was so special about today anyway?

"May the fourth…" he thought hard about the current date, and then it clicked.

"So that's why?" he silently confirmed to himself as he stole another glance at those strange colored eyes.

"I'm throwing a party today. Do you want to come too?" the bespectacled boy asked his black haired friend. Izaya's eyes lit up even more. "Are you stupid?! Of course I will come!" he replied with a sudden surge of enthusiasm.

Happily, Shinra clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. Let's head over to my place after school."

Suddenly the flea's gloomy mood was replaced with a happiness that almost radiated from him. Dull gloomy eyes regained their sparkle and he began shoveling down his food.

"And I thought Shinra was the only fan of it." Shizuo mused inside his head.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

While the morning passed on slow, the afternoon lessons where gone in a flash. Finally, the last bell of the day echoed through the classroom, and all at once the school overflowed with excitement and the babble of voices.

While he dreaded this day after waking up, he was now happy that he decided to go to school after all.

They remembered. His friends really remembered his birthday. Well, Shizu-chan may not count as a friend, but he was still going to celebrate his birthday. So the least Izaya could do was cut him some slack and try to be nice towards him, only for today, that is.

"Come on, you slow pokes!" he cheered happily as he was the first that had packed his things together and waited for the other three. He wouldn't want to be late for his own birthday party, wouldn't he?

"You're really enthusiastic about this." Kadota said which made Izaya laugh.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I'd be happy that I finally have someone to celebrate today with!" he announced happily.

"Wait! Do you mean you always celebrated this day alone?" Shinra asked the shock evident in his eyes. Izaya shook his head.

"When I was still little my grandparents used to celebrate it with me, since my parents were always away for work, but since Mairu and Kururi are here, I usually celebrate it with them, though they aren't really into it." the petite looking high scholar explained.

"Awww! Izaya-kun! From now on let's celebrate this day every year"

Shinra's request really made him happy.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Here we are!" the brunette announced as he opened the door to his home. "My lovely Celty will be joining us later on, but make yourself comfortable while I'll yearn for my sweet darling's presence."

What a love struck fool the most probably future doctor was.

While Shinra shuffled around in the kitchen preparing some drinks and getting snacks, the other three sat down in the living room. Kadota and Shizuo had taken a seat on the couch, while Izaya was bouncing up and down at one of the love chairs standing there.

"He looks all giddy like a child on Christmas Eve or its own birthday." Shizuo thought while watching the flea.

As Shinra placed down the last of snacks on the couch table he stood himself in front of the flat screen, eyeing his three friends.

"Guys." he began. "I'm really glad that we are all here together to celebrate this wonderful day."

"Awww! Now you're exaggerating." the flea cooed.

"I'm not. Call me an emotional fool, but this day is worth to celebrate. Let's raise our glasses." At those words Izaya's eyes lit up even more. Each of them took a glass. Kadota and Shizuo weren't that enthusiastic about it as Shinra or Izaya, but they did it anyway.

"And so let me say this one sentence that will start our celebration." Shinra paused. As he spoke he raised his glass even higher before he continued.

"May the force be with you!"

CRASH!

Everyone's attention was now on the raven haired boy whose glass had fallen down on the floor. As soon as he noticed that frozen look on the other's pale face and his body starting to shake, worry invade Shizuo's mind.

"W-what did… you say?" Izaya's voice was shaking.

Other than the blonde male, Kadota seemed to be the only one getting worried by Izaya's behavior.

"May the force be with you, Izaya. Today is May the fourth. You get it? For hard core Star Wars fans like me, it is the officially Star Wars day." he explained as if he didn't even care that there was a puddle of orange juice on the floor in his living room.

There was a long awkward silence until a shaky laugh from Izaya broke through it.

"Haha I should have known." he whispered. By now even Shinra had finally caught on his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" a brightly smiling raven shouted as he jumped up from his seat. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is as it always was and always would, no… should be." he exclaimed before turning around and speed walked to the door.

"Eh? Izaya? What's gotten into you?" Shinra called after him, but then another cheery "Nothing!" followed by the slam of a door was all the answer they got.

Again, silence filled the room, but this time it was interrupted by a short string of beeps, that came from the chair Izaya sat in earlier. His phone still lying there.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Stupid!

Stupid! Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

 **STUPID!**

There was nothing other than this one little self-loathing word cursing though his head as he ran all the way home. Not caring in the slightest how anyone would look at him, he ran at full speed. He really would have done better when he just stayed in bed. Well, he could still crawl back and stay there for the rest of the day.

As his home came into view, he noticed a man standing outside the house's entrance, holding a box in one hand while pressing on the button for the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" he asked the man managing to make his voice sound as if he hadn't just been humiliated a while ago.

"Do you life here?" the stranger asked and now Izaya could see that this man was actually wearing a postman uniform.

"Yes, my name's Orihara Izaya."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Shinra, stop!" Kadota warned his friend who had reached for the phone that belonged to the boy that just ran out of here as if he was chased by Shizuo. Only that said fake blonde boy still sat beside him. "You shouldn't just read other people's mails." But his words just got ignored.

As the brown haired future doctor read through the message his eyes widened themselves.

"I guess; I did something really horrible." he said while handing the phone over to Kadota.

"What's going on?" At Shizuo's demand the dark haired boy began to read the message aloud.

 _"I'm sorry that your mother and I couldn't make it this year too. Don't forget that we both love you._

 _Happy Birthday my boy."_

Now everything made sense to Shizuo. The flea being all gloomy today, but instantly getting exited at the thought of celebrating "today" with his friends, although to him the blonde surely didn't count as one. Not that Shizuo even wanted to end up as a friend to him.

 _["Are you kidding me?! Of course I'd be happy that I finally have someone to celebrate today with!"]_

 _["When I was still little my grandparents used to celebrate it with me, since my parents were always away for work, but since Mairu and Kururi are here, I usually celebrate it with them, though they aren't really into it."]_

It all made sense now.

Ripping the flea's phone from his friends grasp he ran out of the apartment too.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Thank you…Yeah… I'll take care of myself… Yes, I'll tell Mairu and Kururi you have called. Tell gramps I said thanks and that I said hi… Me too. Bye granny." After ending the call, he had received over the house phone, right after he entered his home, he let out a deep sigh. He walked over to the package the postman brought only a few minutes ago. It was a birthday present from his parents. It also had a card with a message.

 _"My dear Izaya,_

 _I hope you know how sorry your dad and I are, for not being able to make it this year as well._

 _Argh! I just want to hug my little baby boy! Ah! I'm sorry. I know you aren't a baby anymore, but for me you'll always stay my cute little prince, just like your sisters will always be my darling princesses._

 _Happy Birthday, Sweetie._

 _Love and kisses, Mommy."_

He shouldn't feel so lonely. Not while receiving all this love from his family. He knew that if his little twin sister would have a phone they would text or call him too. He receives so much love from every member of his family, so he really shouldn't feel lonely.

But once, just once he wanted to celebrate his birthday with them. Due to his parents working so hard to assure their children would have a carefree childhood made him act strong for his family's sake.

Believing that his friends wanted to celebrate HIS birthday had made him so happy, that he forgot this sadness for awhile… At least until reality had hit him.

And now it hit again as the doorbell rang. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Shizuo standing there panting hard.

"You-" he took a deep breath. "… forgot your phone…" Pant. "…Izaya."

Just as he had reached for his phone, the other grabbed his hand. Confused crimson met a nervous looking gold.

"Izaya…" Shizuo's breathing evened out. "Happy birthday… and…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Due to the curtains drawn aside, the bright morning sun had no problems illuminating every corner of the room. A lone figure lying inside the king-sized bed that stood in the middle of it. A young man whose face was buried inside one of a pair of red colored pillows and rolled up inside one of the red blankets. Only his raven black hair was to be seen as he slept on peacefully. That was until another presence climbed inside the bed behind him and wrapped his warm arms around his waist. Soft lips started to caress the skin of his neck.

A pleased groan left his throat.

"Shizu-chan." the man mumbled. A hum was his answer. "I dreamt of something nice." the raven haired man whispered.

"What of?" the voice of his lover asked him while continuing to spread kisses and licks on his skin.

"My birthday in high school. The one were you ran after me only to bring me my phone." The kisses stopped as the bigger male hid his face in his boyfriend's inky locks.

"Shizu-chan was sooo cute." he mentioned in a taunting voice. "Especially after he confess-Aaaah!" a moan interrupted his speech as his boyfriend bit down on his right earlobe.

"Shut up and come down for breakfast, you lousy flea." the other growled into his ear.

"So mean." Izaya pouted. "To think that it is thanks to this brute I don't loathe my birthday anym-Hmph" And once again he got interrupted, but this time by a kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Flea."

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: From where I life, I'm four hours too late for Izaya's birthday, but some of you may still have the 4th and I hope the others still accept this one-shot.

By the way… I promised I would say my special thanks to my big sister here. Since it was through her that I learned that Star Wars fans celebrate May the 4th as the official Star Wars day. I'm not really a fan of that franchise, but I don't have anything against it. So… Thanks to you my dear big sis


End file.
